One Bad Apple/Gallery
Prologue The barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to find what to wear S3E4.png|What to wear? Applejack opens door S3E4.png Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'We're just going to the train station' S3E4.png|We're just going to the train station. Applejack doesn't approve S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Too casual' S3E4.png Apple Bloom with shades on S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png|Just pick something! Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'This is my first time meeting her' S3E4.png Apple Bloom spinning around S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'I wanna make a good impression' S3E4.png Applejack 'You know what would make a good impression' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'What' S3E4.png Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png Apple Bloom being dragged S3E4.png Apple Bloom unraveling S3E4.png Apple Bloom putting hat on head S3E4.png Applejack zoned out S3E4.png Applejack shaking off hat S3E4.png Applejack 'You got nothing to worry about sugar cube' S3E4.png Applejack 'Ya'll gonna get along great' S3E4.png Applejack 'You already have something in common' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh yeah' S3E4.png Applejack 'Neither of you have your Cutie Mark' S3E4.png|Neither of you have your Cutie Mark. Apple Bloom's flank S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping in air S3E4.png|What?! How could you forget to tell me somethin' like that? Applejack watching Apple Bloom run off S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png Applejack listening S3E4.png Applejack gasp S3E4.png Applejack angry S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png|Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here! Arriving in Ponyville Train station overview S3E4.png Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Tell me why I'm here. Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png|Scootaloo is very excited. Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle horn sparking S3E04.png|Learn to control that magic, Sweetie Belle. CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehatten' S3E4.png Train from Manehatten S3E4.png Apple Bloom outside train window S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'That's her!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'No th-th-that's her' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Babs Seed behind the smoke S3E4.png Bab's first appearance S3E4.png Apple Bloom meets Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom's face S3E04.png Sweetie Belle's face S3E04.png Scootaloo's face S3E04.png CMC jumping S3E04.png|Absolutely no sense of personal space Babs 'Thanks, I'm happy to' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle ' This is gonna be the best week' S3E04.png Babs 'Sure hope it's gonna be' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'And we've got a really big surprise' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png Babs' eyes about to be closed S3E04.png Apple Bloom introducing the CMC's clubhouse S3E04.png CMC smiling S3E04.png Babs looking outside S3E04.png Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png Babs' iris enlarges S3E04.png Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'and you seem like the perfect candidate' S3E04.png Scootaloo walking towards Babs Seed S3E04.png Scootaloo 'since you don't have a cutie mark'n'all' S3E04.png Babs 'Oh, yeah' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png Apple Bloom putting on a smile S3E04.png Babs Seed looking S3E04.png Scootaloo with a pencil S3E04.png Scootaloo ticking at blank space S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smile S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at lunch table S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle standing S3E04.png Sweetie Belle thinking S3E04.png Scootaloo turning on the light S3E04.png Sweetie Belle has an idea S3E04.png CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png Babs Seed not too impressed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png Babs 'Sure' S3E04.png CMC talking to each other S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehatten' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Babs entering barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png Scootaloo 'As member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You'll be able to ride on it with us' S3E4.png Scootaloo excited S3E4.png Sweetie Belle big smile S3E4.png Babs forced smile S3E4.png Becoming a bully Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Apple Bloom rubbing pumpkin float S3E4.png Apple Bloom does not approve S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Look at those nice eyes behind those glasses. Babs Seed listening to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E4.png|What? Babs Seed pupil shrink S3E4.png Babs Seed embarrassed of blank flank S3E4.png|Somepony's feeling down. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Babs Seed looking like something is wrong S3E4.png|Is somethin' wrong with my hair? CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed malicious grin S3E4.png|When I smile like this, everypony understands who I really am. CMC watches S3E4.png CMC shocked at Babs S3E4.png CMC_uptight_S3E4.png|How COULD you?! Babs Seed looking at the fake pumpkin S3E4.png Pumpkin rolling down the hill S3E4.png Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|The deed is done. Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Somepony is aggressive. Apple Bloom cornered S3E4.png|Being cornered by Babs Seed. Scootaloo yeah S3E4.png|"Yeah!" Scootaloo not babies! S3E4.png|"We're not babies!" Getting bullied Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|"Build a new float." Scootaloo 'Why bother' S3E04.png Apple Bloom depressed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|"We could always tell Applejack." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png|"NO!!" Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close window S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close door S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png Apple Bloom's shadow S3E4.png Scootaloo's head sticking out S3E4.png 2 heads sticking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Apple bloom sneaks out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC with milkshakes S3E04.png CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. Babs Seed slams the door S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom notice LoL face S3E4.png|Hey is she lying? Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png Babs Seed spins the table of milkshakes S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png Babs Seed about to spit out seeds S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png Big seed spit out S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from babs SE3Ep4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png Babs smirking in the corner S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell S3E4.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png Close-up to Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png Seed sprouting out of Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png Apple Bloom's head sticking out S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's heads S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|Cloud Kicker is the newest companion, it would seem. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png|That's it! I know that you cheated on Derpy, you petty Time Turner! CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed song Season 3 Episode 4 cinema Babs coming out of the movie screen S3E04.png|Babs-zilla CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drinks out of a movie character S3E4.png|This is so classic! CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png CMC in 3 seperate columns S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Babs Seed about to jump on a puddle S3E4.png Babs Seed jumps on a puddle S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png Babs Seed about to shake an apple tree S3E4.png Babs Seed shaking an apple tree S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png CMC slip in S3E4.png|Slipping into the house. CMC tumble into the barn S3E4.png CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs pointing at the CMC S3E04.png Scootaloo furious S3E04.png Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png Babs 'Well, it was yours' S3E04.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png Planning their payback Sweetiebelle_House_Ext_S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle's house (middle) Apple Bloom 'That Babs' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Really gone too far' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'My own bed' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Seriously' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Babs Seed in thought bubble S3E4.png Babs Seed menacing grin thought bubble S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'Rarity' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png Sweetie Belle thinking S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'Twilight' S3E4.png Apple Bloom short think of what Sweetie said S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head 2 S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'We need' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'To fight back' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom from outside window S3E4.png Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Look at how cute Sweetie Belle looks. Scootaloo LoL face S3E4.png|Scootaloo doesn't seem to be lying. Scootaloo with wrench 'cutie mark' S3E04.png|Scootaloo thinks she has a Cutie Mark The parade S3E04 first crowd.png S3E04 Cheerilee and kids.png|Cheerilee is there with some of her students. Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Rarity and Spike enjoying the smell of the food. Pinkie Pie stick her tongue out at Spike_S3_E4 .png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Poor Spike. Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|The carefree smile. Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Looking for the floats. S3E04 getting the parade ready.png S3E04 apple bloom dragging a mattress.png S3E04 Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade.png|Daisy and Goldengrape were together at the Tomato float. Dr Whooves Parade Scene S3E4.png|During the parade, Time Turner is dressed as a pear. S3E04 Royal Riff is a carrot.png|And Royal Riff is dressed as a carrot. Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png|Look how happy Silver Spoon looks. Silver Spoon Smiling_S3_E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png S3E04 CMC running at the parade.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Everypony enjoying the parade. Applejack Confused_S3_E4.png|"Huh?" The rescue Pinkie Pie sees the Crusaders_S3_E4.png Pinkie Pie Reading a Magazine_S3_E4.png|Pinkie Pie is just relaxing Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Checking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apology A new Crusader Babs blushing S3E04.png Babs Seed is now a CMC S3E4.png|Now a fellow crusader! CMC_Pose_S3E4.png Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png Leaving Ponyville cmc_depressed_3x04.png|Depressed CMC :( Babs Seed means it S3E4.png|...I mean it Babs smiling closeup S3E04.png Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|Nothing's worse than a mother's wrath. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down_S3_E4.png Silver Spoon and pig S3E04.png|Silver Spoon has a new friend. Promotional Material One Bad Apple sticker.png|A sticker of an image from the episode from GetGlue Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 3 episode galleries